The Words He Never Said
by Pika Neko
Summary: After a fight with Yuki, Shuichi leaves for good. He quits Bad luck and moves to England where he works as a photographer. Three years later he returns to Japan for a photo shoot will gravity pull Shuichi and Yuki together once again?
1. Prologue

Authors Note: Hey there, this is my first Gravitation fanfiction yay!! throws confetti Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation. pouts

xxxxxx

Shuichi stood out on the balcony; staring up at the starlit sky. He was alone again; Yuki had locked himself in his study early that morning and still hadn't come out. _It seems I barely see him these days._ Shuichi thought as a single tear streamed down from one of his beautiful lavender eyes. _It's been a month since his return from New York, things were fine the first week and now he's worse than he was before he left._ Wiping away the tears from his eyes; Shuichi turned around and headed back inside.

"Yuki." Shuichi knocked softly on the door of Yuki's study, but there was no answer. "Yuki." Shuichi knocked again, hoping that Yuki just hadn't heard the first time. When there was no answer again Shuichi gave up and collapsed onto the couch. He laid there for about four minutes before the sound of a door opening caught his attention causing him to sit up.

"What do you want brat?" Yuki asked; leaning against the inside of the doorway. "It better be something important, I have a deadline at the end of this week."

_What do I want anyway?_ Shuichi asked himself. _Do I want to ask him why he's been so distant, why he's blown me off lately? I guess that's it._ He sighed again and shook his head. "It's nothing."

Yuki glared at Shuichi in annoyance, he didn't even seem to notice the tears that were now filling his young lover's eyes. "Well then why the hell are you bothering me if you have nothing to say! If you hadn't noticed I was busy, and I do believe I told you this morning not to bother me unless it was for something important!!"

Tears fell like rain from Shuichi's eyes; he didn't think he could continue on like this. He loved Yuki more than anything but maybe Yuki would be happier if he weren't around to bother him. _I'm constantly telling Yuki how much I love him, and never once has he said it back. He probably wouldn't even notice if I left._ Shuichi thought bitterly; his eyes drifting back over to Yuki who looked even more pissed than before.

"Aren't you going to say something?" Yuki snapped. "Stop your damn crying!!"

"It's your fault I'm crying in the first place." Shuichi muttered.

"What was that?" Yuki asked; taking a step forward.

"I said it's your fault that I'm crying in the first place!!" Shuichi shouted; jumping to his feet. "Ever since you came back from New York it's been the same routine. You get up in the morning and lock yourself in your study all day. You hardly even speak to me and when you do it's to tell me to shut up or go away! All I've ever done was love you, and you can't even tell me you love me back!!"

Yuki took another step forward with clenched fists and face red with anger. "Well if I'm so horrible to you then why don't you just leave!!" He yelled.

"What?" Shuichi asked, stumbling back a few steps.

"I said leave!!" Yuki yelled' pointing toward the front door and then walked back into his study, slamming the door.

Shuichi stood shocked; did Yuki really mean what he had said? _He doesn't love you Shuichi, he never loved you._ A voice in the back of Shuichi's mind said. If you stay you'll only get hurt as you have been so many times before. Just leave already, pack your things and go. He stared at the door for a few more minutes and then turned to go and gather his things.

When Shuichi was finally done packing; he took one last look around the place that had been his home for a year now. _I'll miss it here._ He thought as his eyes drifted back to the door of Yuki's study. "I love you Yuki, even if you never loved me back." A few tears fell from his eyes as the whisper parted his lips, but he quickly wiped them away. "Goodbye Yuki." With those last words he turned and walked out the door, not once looking back.

xxxxxx

Okay well I hope you all enjoyed the prologue, the next chappie will be up soon. Anyway read/review and please don't flame, constructive criticism is accepted however so please send it my way.

-Pika Neko-


	2. Ch1 Without You

Authors Note: Alrighty Here's the second chapter, I hope you like it. Oh and thankyou so much to my reviewers, I'm so glad you're liking what I have so far.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation, but I do own my own Kumagoro plushie!!

xxxxxx

The buzzing sound of an alarm clock rang throughout a small bedroom where a young man lay fast asleep. His face scrunched up slightly as the noise met his ears, but he didn't make any motion to wake up just yet. Instead he made soft grunting noise and rolled over onto his stomach.

After a few more minutes of the buzzing, the young man sat up and yanked the alarm clock off the table. He stared at it for a moment with a blank, tired expression and then threw it against the wall.

The man's eyes widened as the clock smashed into pieces. "Oh shit!!" He exclaimed obviously more awake now then he had been a few minutes ago. "Great that's the fifth time this week." With a heavy sigh, the man crawled out of bed and headed into his bathroom to get ready for work.

After a quick shower the man wrapped a towel around his waist and walked over to the sink; catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror. His eyes were a beautiful shade of lavender and matched well with his dark brown hair. _I remember when it used to be pink._ He thought; reaching for his toothbrush. _But that was the old Shuichi, I'm not who I used to be anymore. _Indeed Shuichi was not who he once was; but then again, It had been three years.

The night Shuichi said goodbye to Yuki for good, he had not run to Hiro's like he usually did after a fight. Instead he took a taxi to the nearest hotel and stayed there for a night. While there he made arrangements online for a one way flight to England, and the next morning after stopping by NG to drop off a letter of resignation from Bad Luck he boarded his flight and hadn't been seen since.

Shuichi now worked as a photographer for a popular magazine, lucky for him his boss spoke several languages including Japanese. She however did enroll him in an English language class at a nearby college and he amazingly was able to catch on to the language quite easily. This was partly because he had managed to remember some of the English he learned in high school. Shuichi quite enjoyed his job, when he lived in Japan he was able to express himself through music and now he did that in photography. There were times when he missed his old life, but he normally did his best to ignore it. His old life carried to much pain, and he didn't want to ever feel that pain again.

"Damn I better hurry up or I'm gonna be late!" Shuichi exclaimed; looking down at his watch. Yanking off his towel; he rushed back into his room and pulled on a pair of plain blue boxers. He then opened his closet and pulled out his set of clothes for the day, a pair of dark blue jeans and a navy blue button down shirt. Once dressed; Shuichi slipped on a pair of black flats and rushed down the hallway toward the front door. He didn't even bother grabbing a quick breakfast, and instead grabbed his jacket and headed out the door; locking it behind him.

xxxxxx

Yuki sat in his study smoking a cigarette and staring blankly at the computer screen; after two long hours he had only managed to write one badly written sentence. Truth be told, he had barely been able to write anything for days. For some reason he just couldn't concentrate.

"It's too quiet around here." Yuki said aloud; leaning back in his chair and running his long fingers through his soft golden locks. _Isn't that what I wanted though? _He thought as he flicked the butt of his cigarette into the ash tray. _I'm the one who told him to leave._ A soft sigh escaped Yuki's lips; he missed Shuichi and loved him deeply, even if he would never admit it to himself.

The sound of Mozart filled the room causing Yuki to turn his attention to the cell phone sitting to the left of him. "Tohma." He muttered; reading the name on the cell phone screen. With a roll of the eyes, Yuki flipped the phone open and held it to his ear.

"Hello Eiri, how are you?" Came Tohma's voice; echoing into Yuki's ear.

"I'm fine Tohma!" Yuki stated blatantly. "Why must you insist on calling every five minutes just to hear the same answer?"

"I do not call every five minutes; I only call two times a day."

Yuki rolled his eyes at and made an annoyed grunting noise in response, he seriously thought about just hanging up the phone and ending this pointless conversation right then and there. Unfortunately for him; Tohma spoke up again before he could pull the phone away from his ear.

"Anyway Eiri; Mika and I would like to meet us for dinner." Tohma paused for a moment and then spoke again. "We want to see how you're doing; it's been three weeks since we last saw you."

Three weeks was a record for the couple, who normally barged into Yuki's life at least once a week to "check up on him". It was actually a relief to be rid of them for that long; however he still had to deal with their calls, but he could ignore those.

Yuki thought for a moment and finally gave a nod. "Fine, where would you like me to meet you?" He asked; resting his chin in the palm of his hand.

"Meet us at The Sakura Diner, located right across from the NG building at 7:30." Tohma replied in a calm; yet cheerful voice.

Yuki nodded his head. "Fine but you're paying." He stated and then snapped the phone shut before Tohma could say anything else. _I guess I better go ahead and get ready._ It was already six o'clock, if he didn't get up now then he never would. This of course would result in Tohma deciding to check up on him more often then he already did, Yuki cringed at the thought and stood up from his seat. He stretched his arms up over his head and shut down the computer before heading off to get ready.

xxxxxx

Shuichi stood outside the large building for "Sunset 21 Magazine"; he was soaked to the bone from the icy cold rain that had decided to pore down in sheets the instant he got out the door of his apartment building. He would have taken a cab to work as to avoid the rain but none seemed willing to stop for him and so he had to go to work on foot. His bad luck only worsened from there; he was halfway to work when he realized that he had left his photographs (which were due that day so they could be put into the magazine) at home and of course had neglected to feed his dog that morning.

"This day just can't get any worse." Shuichi mumbled; exhausted from having to run all the way back home and back to work again. He took in a deep breath and opened the door; prepared for odd looks and the possibility that his boss might be slightly irked because of his lateness.

"Good morning Mrs. Watts." Shuichi greeted; walking into a large office room occupied by a woman who looked to be in her mid forties. Her auburn hair was kept up in a bun at the back of her head with a few long strands that fell loose in the front to frame her oval shaped face.

"Shuichi you look absolutely terrible!" Mrs. Watts exclaimed, her ocean blue eyes widening as she took in the young man's image. "What on earth happened to you?"

"I ran into a bit of bad luck this morning." Shuichi replied with a nervous chuckle. "I apologize for my lateness, but I did remember to bring the photos. I'm lucky the rain didn't ruin them." He flashed a smile to the older woman and held a manila folder out to her.

Mrs. Watts smiled and took the folder. "It's quite alright Shuichi, everyone runs into a bit of bad luck from time to time." She smiled again and then turned her attention to the photos in the folder. "Oh these are absolutely wonderful Shuichi; you always capture such lovely shots."

Shuichi's cheeks flushed at the kind compliment. "Thank you Mrs. Watts, I do try my best." He smiled and watched as his boss skimmed through the rest of his photos. It was always nice to be complimented on his work.

"Alright well I will send these out to the appropriate people and you can go get started on your next assignment." Mrs. Watts smiled and gave a nod. "I will see you in the morning mister Shindou and try not to run into anymore bad luck today."

A soft chuckle escaped Shuichi's lips and he gave a nod. "I will try my best." He said with a smile. "Goodbye Mrs. Watts, I'll see you tomorrow." With that said; Shuichi turned on his heel and headed out of the office.

Shuichi stepped out the building exit and looked around wondering what to do now. His next assignment was to get take photos of The Adelphi Theatre production of "Phantom of the Opera", that wasn't until around five though so he had time to spare. _Well I haven't eaten breakfast yet. I suppose I could pick something up at the bakery and then head home until it's time to head over to the theater. _Shuichi nodded and headed back toward his apartment, stopping by the bakery on his way and then heading on home.

xxxxxx

Yuki stared down at the food on his plate and gently poked at it with his chopsticks, he really wasn't very hungry. After a few more minutes of prodding, he set his chopsticks down and looked up to find Tohma and Mika staring at him in concern.

"You miss him." Tohma stated; studying the look on Yuki's face.

"What?" Yuki asked in a dull tone. "Miss who?" He knew very well who Tohma was talking about, but he didn't want him to know that.

Tohma cast a sideways glance to Mika who nodded her head and turned her attention back to her brother. "Shuichi." She stated; quite annoyed at her brother's attitude toward the situation. "Don't try and play dumb Eiri, we can see right through it."

Yuki rolled his eyes; he didn't care if they could see right through him. There was no way in hell that he would tell them how he really felt, he was far too proud for that. Shuichi had left three years ago and it was his fault, admitting that he missed the brat would make him weak and that was not something he was ready to surrender to.

"I don't miss him." Yuki looked Tohma and Mika in the eyes. "Shuichi left because I wanted him out of my life. My life is better off with out him, and honestly I don't give a damn if either of you believe me or not." With that said Yuki stood up from his seat and began to walk away, but he stopped. "You both need to find better things to do then nose around in my affairs, so stay the hell out of my life." He took one last glance behind him and then headed for the exit.

Yuki made his way back to his Mercedes and hopped into the driver's seat; ready to head back to his apartment and fall asleep, but for some odd reason he found himself instead heading toward the park. Once there he pulled over and hopped out of the car; his eyes drifting over where he had first met Shuichi.

"Why did I drive here?" He asked aloud, as he walked over to a park bench and sat down. "Maybe I'm just hoping that if I sit here long enough that idiot will run passed; chasing after his crappy lyrics." Yuki shook his head and stared up at the sky; a single tear falling from one of his golden eyes, but he did not notice it at all.

xxxxxx

Shuichi walked through the backstage door with his camera around his neck and a young journalist following him not far behind. They were both dressed formally; Shuichi wore a suit and tie, while the girl wore a black halter top dress. A tall man with jet black hair came out to meet the two as they entered into the backstage area.

"Welcome, you must be Shuichi Shindou and Naomi Watson." The man said shaking their hands enthusiastically. "I'm the director Robert Harrison; it's a pleasure to meet both of you. Now if you'll both follow me I'll introduce you to the cast and you can both get started."

"Alright, thank you." Shuichi and Naomi said in unison and proceeded to follow Robert down into the warm up room, where they would meet the cast.

The whole backstage experience took about two hours; Shuichi wished it could have gone by quicker. In all honesty he enjoyed getting pictures of everything that went on behind the scenes, but there was one particular actor that reminded him a little too much of a certain someone he was trying so hard to forget. If that wasn't bad enough; the play itself was even worse. Watching the Yuki look alike up on the stage playing the part of Raul was torture, by the end of the play Shuichi felt like he was going to pass out.

After the play Shuichi and Naomi had planned on going out to dinner to talk through the play and their assignments, but Shuichi barely made it through. He had managed to calm himself down on the way to the restaurant, but halfway through his meal he glanced over at another table to find some teenage girl reading a Yuki Eiri novel. Naomi noticed Shuichi's change in demeanor and suggested that they both head home for the night, and so they paid their bill and caught a cab to take them home.

Shuichi did not sleep well at all that night, somehow Yuki had managed to escape from the back of his mind and take reign over his thoughts. Every time he closed his eyes he saw Yuki's face, and when he actually began to drift off to sleep; he dreamt of the fight that had caused him to leave those three years ago. Little did Shuichi know; back in Japan Yuki was just now awakening from dreams invaded by the same exact memory.

xxxxxx

Alrighty well I hope you enjoyed the second instalment, so remember to read and review. Oh and constructive criticism is accepted, but please do not flame.  
Oh and random fact, when Shuichi speaks English he does have a British accent. Many people when moving to a foreigh country will pick up on the accent, so yeah he talks with an awesome accent. Also the next chapter is going to be purely centered on Shuichi and basically dealing with the news of returning to Japan, he won't leave until the very end of that chapter though. Oh and just so all of you know I do not plan on having Shuichi leap back in Yuki's eyes as soon as they come in contact with one another, I plan on having Yuki work his ass off to win Shuichi's affection once again. Oh and I apologize if there are a few spelling mistakes, this was written late last night so that's probably the reason for them. I'll definantly be going back and fixing them.

Well ti'll next time, toodles!

-Pika Neko- 


	3. Ch 2 The Assignment

Authors Note: I'm really sorry it took me forever to update, I had a small bout of writers block but I am back at last. I recently got a job but I have two days off every week so I'll try to update as much as possible.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation, if I did I wouldn't be working full time at an HEB.

xxxxx

Shuichi walked into Mrs. Watts' office and placed a manila folder, labeled "Play Pictures" onto her desk; murmuring a barely audible good morning. With a heavy sigh, he slumped down into a cushioned chair and turned his gaze over to Naomi who was also in the room.

"Good Morning Shuichi." Naomi greeted; taking in Shuichi's zombie like appearance.

"Yes good morning Mr. Shindou." Mrs. Watts chimed in. "Did you not sleep well last night?" She asked; cocking her head to the side.

_Yeah, like it's possible to sleep well with a cold hearted bastard invading your dreams all night._ Shuichi thought; his fists clenching.

"I'll take that as a no." Naomi said; her gaze fixated on Shuichi's fists. They continued to clench tighter and tighter; his knuckles eventually turning white. "Shuichi?" She asked but he did not respond. "Oi Shuichi!" She tried again this time waving her hand in his face.

"Huh? What?" Shuichi asked; looking around wildly.

"You zoned out Shuichi." Naomi informed him; taking a step back and brushing a strand of her crimson locks behind her ear.

"Well, now that we're all back on planet earth." Mrs. Watts announced with a soft chuckle. "I would like to inform the two of you, of your next assignment." She smiled brightly as her two employees gave a nod for her to continue. "For next month's issue of Sunset 21 you will both be traveling to Tokyo to work on our magazine's feature article, Japanese Fads. Now today is Saturday January twentieth so you will be leaving at six o'clock A.M on Monday January twenty second, and returning at nine o'clock P.M on Thursday February twenty second. You will have the rest of today and tomorrow to pack your things, now are there any questions? "

Shuichi paled the instant Mrs. Watts announced that they would be traveling to Japan, he didn't want to go back but if he full out refused to go he could risk losing his job. There was nothing he could do, he was going to have to be strong it was only for a few weeks after all.

'_Oh God I thing I'm gonna be sick. _The room seemed to be spinning in slow motion and Shuichi soon found himself falling forward onto the floor. He laid there for a few minutes; watching the room spin around him. Someone ran to his side and shook his arm gently, they were saying something as well but he could not make out their words. Eventually his eyes rolled up into the back of his head and he was surrounded by darkness.

xxxxx

Naomi sighed softly and glanced up at Mrs. Watts who stood staring down at Shuichi with a shocked look on her face. "Let's move him to the couch and wait until he wakes up." Mrs. Potts nodded in agreement and went to help Naomi pick the young man up from the floor. Once he was situated into a seemingly comfortable position; the two women sat down and chatted as they waited for Shuichi to regain consciousness.

After about thirty or so minutes; Shuichi shifted slightly and slowly opened his eyes. He blinked a few times to clear his vision and then sat up slowly; turning his head to find Naomi and Mrs. Watts staring. "Umm, how long was I out?" His cheeks flushed in embarrassment, he couldn't believe that he had actually passed out. _I must have looked like such an idiot. _Shuichi thought; shaking his head.

"You've been unconscious for a grand total of thirty minutes." Mrs. Watts replied; standing up from her seat. "Shuichi are you unwell?" She asked in a concerned tone. "It isn't normal to pass out over nothing."

Shuichi shook his head and grinned up at his boss. "No I'm alright." He answered. "I… I'm just so excited to be going back to Japan." This answer was quite far from the truth, but he didn't want Mrs. Watts to know his real feelings toward the trip. It was an honor to be awarded with taking photos for the feature article and being negative would make him seem ungrateful.

Mrs. Watts smiled and nodded her head in understanding. "It has been three years after all. I'm sure it will be nice to see all of your friends and family again."

Shuichi smiled and gave a nod of agreement before standing up from his spot on the couch. "Well anyway I suppose Naomi and I should be leaving now so that we can get out things together for the trip."

Naomi nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah I'd like to finish packing soon so I can spend tomorrow resting up for the flight."

"Yes you are both free to go, but before you leave I have a something to give you." She walked back behind her desk and pulled out two manila folders. "Now inside those folders you will find a list of people, events, and places that I would like you to use in your article." After receiving nods from both employees; she continued. "Alright then, you are dismissed and I will be there Tuesday to see you off." With that said; Mrs. Watts sat back down at her desk and watched as her two employees made their way out the door.

xxxxx

"Ah packing is such a pain in the ass." Shuichi whined; collapsing down upon the clothing littered bed behind him. "I need a break." In the past twenty minutes Shuichi had managed to break five times, this would be his sixth. Strangely enough only one item had actually been packed, he noticed this as he was about to leave the room and stopped. "I'm just avoiding it aren't I?" He asked himself as he knelt down beside the open suitcase. "Ugh I really don't want to do this, but I really don't have a choice do I." Letting out a heavy sigh; Shuichi stood up and began to gather up everything he would need for the trip.

Shuichi stared up at his ceiling and cocked his head to the side as he hummed softly to himself; he had just finished packing and was now bored out of his mind. "One more day, just one more day until I'm on a plane back to Japan." He sighed and turned his gaze to the open doorway just in time to see his puppy scamper into the room and leap up onto the bed. "I really wish I could take you with me Suki, but there's not enough time to get you approved to leave with me." Shuichi said, frowning as he rubbed the pup gently behind the ears. "I can't believe I'm actually going back."

xxxxx

Shuichi gazed out the window as the plane took off into the sky; his earphones situated upon his head pumping out music by some popular British artist. Naomi was seated next to him already fast asleep; sleep would be needed for the long trip ahead of them. Unfortunately Shuichi was too nervous for sleep at the moment, he had read the event list and apparently one of those was to attend a book signing by the infamous Yuki Eiri. _Fate must really love screwing with me._ He thought bitterly; turning his gaze away from the window and leaning his head back against his seat.

Nervousness about going back to his old home was to be expected, but it was slowly fading as the days went by. He had accepted the fact that Yuki did not love him years ago, and though the subject was still painful Shuichi felt that he was strong enough to handle it. If Shuichi could survive this long without Yuki, then surely he could survive seeing him once again; and show absolutely no sign that he had been scarred in any way.

The hours seemed to fly by as the plane soared through the clouds; Shuichi sleeping peacefully as the plane descended to reveal the Tokyo skyline.

"Look Shuichi we're here." Naomi chirped excitedly as she nudged the young man awake. "Are you excited to be home? I bet your friends and family will be excited to see you after so long."

Shuichi said nothing as his eyes fluttered open, and turned his sleepy eyes to look out the window. Indeed they had reached Tokyo and were currently in the process of landing, it was strange but he felt as though he had been gone more than three years. England felt more like home to him now, but that is how he had wanted it. Indeed he had managed to run away and start a new life, and now he was back in the one place he had tried to erase from his life. _Welcome home. _Shuichi thought sarcastically as the plane came to a stop.

xxxxx

Well I hope this long awaited chapter was worth the long wait, to be truthful I'm not totally pleased with it but I'm also my biggest critic. Oh and much thanks to everyone who reviewed, your support is much appreciated. Also rry asked why Shuichi's hair is brown and if he dyed it or if it faded. Well I just so happen to have an answer, Shuichi dyed his hair as a way to leave behind the life he was leaving behind. Okay well that's all I'm going to say for now so remember to Read and Review, and I'll see you all when the next chapter is posted.

-Pika Neko-


	4. Ch 3 There's No Place Like Home

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation…..or do I. grabs Gravi rights and runs

XXXXX

"Shuichi! Get your scrawny ass out of that bed!" Naomi yelled as she attempted to drag the stubborn boy to the floor. They had just finished unpacking their belongings and she was hoping to go sight seeing, this was her first time in Tokyo after all.

"Come on Shuuuichiiii!!" She whined; finally giving up on dragging the boy. "Won't you pleeeeeeease come show me around the city."

Shuichi rolled his eyes; grumbling in annoyance. "Dear God, you sound like me before I left Yuki." He paused for a moment, thinking of how to describe exactly how she sounded. A smirk spread across his lips as it came to him. "A whiny, obnoxious, little brat."

Naomi narrowed her eyes and smacked Shuichi hard upon the back of his head. "Fine! I'll just go myself, since you've decided to be such an ass about it." She couldn't believe Shuichi could be such a bastard to her. Perhaps he was just stressed about being back in Japan, but that didn't mean he had to take it out on her. "God! You sound exactly like how you described Yuki to me." That remark would definitely hit a hard spot. " I hope you like being compared to your most hated ex." She turned her back on Shuichi's now flabbergasted expression and walked out the door, slamming it loudly behind her.

_Did I really sound like Yuki?_ Shuichi rolled over on his back and stared blankly up at the ceiling. _That's the last person I ever wanted to be compared too. I really hope I'm not becoming another Yuki. _He ran a small hand through his silken brunette locks and sighed, he was doing a lot of that lately. _I'll make sure to apologize to her in the morning. _With a smile now gracing his lips, he jumped up out of bed and prepared to go out. He had an old friend to surprise.

XXXXX

Shuichi wandered along the crowded sidewalk, it was strange after all these years he still had the way to Hiro's apartment engraved in his mind. _I hope he's excited to see me. _Shuichi smirked and shook his head. _Nah he's more likely to smack me upside the head for leaving, before he even considers the feeling of excitement. _

The former pop star was so busy thinking that he didn't even notice how off track his feet had led him. He was now standing in the middle of the park, staring blankly ahead as a pair of golden eyes watched him from a nearby bench. _Oh Shit! _His eyes widened in shock as he realized where he was. _This is not where I intended to go. _He looked around for a moment but his eyes soon settled upon the tall golden haired man sitting on a nearby bench. A cigarette hung limply from the man's mouth as he stared at Shuichi with shock and recognition.

"Shuichi?" The blonde asked his eyes wide. "I..I…thought.." For once the man was at a loss for words.

Shuichi had to fight back his urge to laugh, and instead cocked an eyebrow at the novelist. "Erm…sorry you must have me confused." He said turning away from the taller man. "See yah!"

XXXXX

Yuki watched as Shuichi disappeared into the darkness of the night, resisting the urge to run after the young man. _It was Shuichi, there is no way it couldn't be. _Sure the man had told Yuki that he must be confused, but then again Shuichi probably wanted nothing to do with him which is why he denied the name. _I have to find him again. Maybe I can make things right between us again. _

Tohma and Mika were right Yuki did miss the brat; there was no use in him denying it any longer. Without Shuichi the Writer was lonely. He needed that little ball of energy to keep him happy, even if he never would admit it in the past and instead hid it with being cold and aloof.

_No wonder Shuichi left._ Yuki thought as he made his way up to his apartment. _I was always so cruel to him. _Reaching into his pocket; he dug around for a few minutes before locating his keys and placing them into the lock. _Well that's going to change, I'm going to find him again and tell him my true feelings._ Little did Yuki know, that would be a harder task then he could ever imagine.

XXXXX

_I can't believe I ran into Yuki, and so early into this stupid trip too. _Shuichi thought as he once again made his way to Hiro's. _And I'm about to see him again a few days from now, how will I react then?_ He shook his head and rang the doorbell, hoping that Hiro wasn't asleep. His worries were soon confirmed, when he heard the soft pitter patter of feet becoming louder and louder as they neared the door.

Hiro cracked open the door slightly and peered outside. "Who..is…..Shuichi!!" His eyes became wide as he took in the appearance of his once pink haired friend. "Shindou Shuichi, you are dead!" He yelled smacking the young man over the head. "You go away for two years, and hardly ever contact me at all. I'm your best friend; you should have at least called every once in awhile. Then you arrive here on my doorstep and..and..Oh God I missed you Shu!!"

Shuichi smiled slightly as he was pulled into a tight embrace. "I missed you too Hiro, sorry I didn't call as often as I should. It's just..you had bad luck and I didn't want to bother you. I wanted you to be able to move on with your life too."

Hiro pulled back slightly and ruffled the smaller man's hair. "Shuichi you're my best friend no matter where you go, you had me worried. Something bad could have happened and I would never have known." He smiled. "It's good to have you back though. Let's go inside." The guitarist grabbed Shuichi's arm and lead him inside the apartment. "So are you here to stay or are you just visiting?"

"Actually I'm here for my job; I'm a photographer for a magazine now. My partner Naomi and I are doing an article on Japanese fads."

"So you are the one's coming to NG studios tomorrow for the interview and photo shoot." Hiro shook his head. "I'm right aren't I?"

Shuichi nodded his head in reply. "Yup we'll be there. I guess this means I'll get to meet your new lead singer, and see everyone again of course. I bet Ryuichi will be glad to see me back again."

"Yeah Ryuichi misses you, even after two years he still believed you'd be back again. That's why he didn't take up your position as lead singer when it was offered to him. The new singer is a complete drama king though, and he seems to think he is so much better then you. Always talking about how Bad Luck is so much better with him as lead singer."

Shuichi shrugged. "He's probably right. Whether or not I performed well always depended on how things were going with Yuki. Actually I don't think we would have been as popular without my relationship with him. The media ate that up, and the fans loved it." He leaned back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling. "I bet the new lead singer actually has talent as a songwriter, just like Yuki said..I had zero talent. That's why I'm a photographer now; it's something I'm actually good at."

"Shuichi, don't talk like that, you're the best lead Bad Luck ever had. I almost quit when I heard that you left, but I knew you would have wanted me to give up on my dream…our dream. We want you back Shuichi, all of us."

"I can't do that Hiro, I have a life in England now..I…I've moved on." Shuichi stood up from his chair and headed for the door. "When we're done with this project, I'm taking the first flight back to England. I promise I'll call you more often now, but I can't stay here. This isn't my home anymore." His hand grasped the cold metal door knob and turned. "I'll see you later Hiro, pose good for me..kay?"

"Yeah Shu..I will." Hiro watched the door close and let out a heavy sigh. "It's because of Yuki, you won't stay because of him. You still love him Shu, no matter how much you try to deny it..and it's eating you up inside."

XXXXX

I'm back!! I'm extremely sorry for the long wait, I completely lost my inspiration..and then got lazy and didn't feel like writing. Today I sat down and finally started writing again, and suddenly everything just came out. It's nice to be back, so I hope you all like the fourth chapter. Hopefully it isn't extremely sucky. Just remember Read and Review, I like constructive criticism but flamers…will be killed with K's shotgun!!

-Pika Neko-


	5. Ch 4 The Proposition

Disclaimer: These make me sad…

Disclaimer: These make me sad….(

XXXXX

"Ahhhhhh!!" Sakano yelled as he rushed about the recording studio in a frenzy. "The reporter and photographer were supposed to be here at twelve, and it's already ten minutes after twelve!!"

Hiro shook his head as he watched the nervous man. "Maybe traffic is bad, I'm sure they wouldn't just decide not show up."

Fujisaki nodded his head in agreement. "I agree, they are getting paid for this after all. It's publicity for us..and it helps their magazine."

"Ahhhhh…fifteen minutes!! Oh God Tohma is going to fire me if they don't show up soon!!"

A loud bang sounded as K fired his gun, everything was silent afterward save for the sound of Sakano's whimpering. "Sakano pull yourself together. I just got a call from Tohma, they're currently in a meeting with him."

"O…Oh…okay then." Sakano slinked back to his chair and took a seat. "I..I'll just stay quiet now."

K rolled his eyes at the nervous man and turned his gaze upon Hiro and Fujisaki. "Where's Itatchi?" The lead singer was gone when he arrived in the room, and still had yet to arrive.

"He's in the bathroom making himself presentable." Hiro rolled his eyes. "I swear that boy has got to be the vainest...most.." He was interrupted by the sound of a door opening.

"I'm here!!" Itatchi announced as he strutted through the open doorway. "Now where is that reporter and photographer?" He looked around for a moment. "They aren't here?!" He yelled as he saw no newcomers in the room. "Why aren't they here?"

"Well you would know that if you had been so kind as to not run off. They are in a meeting with Tohma, now take a seat or I'll allow my gun to straighten your attitude out."

Huffing in response, Itatchi made his way to the big cushy couch and took a seat. "Well I do hope they get here soon."

_Dear God he's annoying! _Hiro rested his forehead in the palm of his hand and sighed in annoyance. _Shuichi why can't you just come back?_

XXXXX

"Hey Naomi.." Shuichi said softly as the two made their way up to the office of Seguchi Tohma. "Look…I'm really sorry about yesterday. It was wrong of me to snap at you like that."

Naomi smiled back at her Japanese friend and gave a thumbs up. "It's alright, but I do appreciate the apology." She slowed down as they neared Tohma's office, and cocked her head to the side. "So what do you think he wants anyway?"

"No clue." Shuichi replied honestly. "With Tohma..it could be anything."

Tohma smiled slyly as Naomi and Shu made their way through the open door, Shuichi new instantly that the older man was up to something. He just wasn't sure what. Suddenly an idea came to him, perhaps it had something to do with what Hiro said last night. _What if he wants to ask me to rejoin Bad Luck? _

"Why hello Miss Naomi, it's a pleasure to meet you. Oh and Shindou San, so good to see you again." He studied the brunette for a long moment before speaking once again. "You look well, the dark hair suits you." The smile on Tohma's face grew wider as he spoke. "It seems as though our once hyper active lead singer has indeed grown up."

"Thank you for the compliment sir, it is good to see you again as well." Shuichi bowed lowly to the older man. "I assume you did not call us up here just to say hello though, what is it you would like to speak to us about Sir?"

"Actually I did want to say hello before you went down to the studio, but you are right Shindou San I do have something else I wish to speak about." The older man turned his smiling face to look at Naomi. "You are free to go down to the studio, I'm sure they will be thrilled to meet you. I wish to speak to Shindou San alone for a moment."

Shuichi watched as Naomi exited the room and then turned back to the still smiling man. "What is it you need to speak about sir?" The brunette asked, cocking an eyebrow. "Surely you aren't going to beg me to rejoin bad luck or something."

"Why Shindou San, whatever would give you that idea?" Tohma asked with obvious fake surprise.

Shuichi decided to play along with Tohma's game just this once and shrugged in response. "Just a hunch. I talked to Hiro last night and he stated that everyone wanted me back. I simply just put two and two together."

"The truth is, we would like to have you back as our lead singer. Itatchi does not get along well with the other band mates, he's too self absorbed, and he is not nearly as popular as you were."

"The answer is no Tohma." Shuichi responded, dropping the formalities. "I do not wish to come back to Bad Luck, I am perfectly happy in England."

"Oh I see Shindou San, you are still allowing what happened with Yuki to keep you away. Perhaps you still have feelings for my brother in law?"

Shuichi's fists clenched and his eyes narrowed. "Don't you dare even make that assumption Tohma! I hate him! I'm not coming back to your stupid band because I'm perfectly happy without it, England is my home now..not Tokyo!" He turned swiftly on his heel and prepared to storm out of the room, but Tohma stopped him just as he yanked open the door.

"You can lie to yourself Shindou San, but you can't lie to me. Just think on it, perhaps your mind will change."

"No Tohma it won't, but thanks for the offer anyway." Shuichi's voice was softer now, but still held as much edge as it had when he had been shouting. "Have a good day sir." He bowed quickly before slamming the door behind him and making his way down to the studio, attempting to calm himself the whole way down. It would not look good for him to be angry when he met with the others.

XXXXX

_Just breathe Shuichi, slow deep breaths. _Shuichi stood outside the studio door, trying his best to calm himself before going in to meet the others. He couldn't believe Tohma would actually have the gall to ask him to rejoin Bad Luck. What the fuck was that man thinking? _That I'd bring in money of course. _Shuichi rolled his eyes at the thought and continued on with his breathing exercise.

"Shuuuuuuuu-Chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!!"

A loud childlike squeal knocked Shuichi out of his concentration.

"Yaaaaay!! Shuuuuu-Chaaan is back!!"

Shuichi blinked as a red and green blur came bolting toward him, launching itself at the young man and sticking like a magnet.

"Kuma-Chan and I missed you Shuu-Chan!! I'm so glad you're back!!" Ryuichi grinned widely and nuzzled his cheek against Shuichi's. "I wanna see Shuu sparkle again!! You sparkle so bright, iiit's soooo pretty!!"

"I missed you too Sakuma-San…and Kumagoro too." Shuichi smiled gently, he really had missed his former idol. Ryuichi had become one of his good friends while he was involved with bad luck, and he was always there to help push Shuichi toward achieving stardom.

Ryuichi giggled; releasing himself from the younger man and taking a step back. "I wanna hear you sing again Shu-Chan." His eyes sparkled in excitement. "I heard Tohma talking about you rejoining Bad Luck, you will won't you?"

"I havn't decided actually. I'm actually pretty pleased with being a photographer." Shuichi had already made his mind up about not rejoining the band, but he couldn't bear to see the look of sadness in his former idol's eyes. For now he'd just let everyone think he hadn't decided, and then he'd give his final answer the day before his flight back to England. "But I've actually gotta go now, I'm sure everyone is wondering where I am."

"Ohhhh!! I wanna come watch!!" Ryuichi exclaimed, throwing open the door and rushing inside. "Look everyone!! Shuichi is here!!"

"Hi everyone." Shuichi gave a slight wave and smiled nervously. "Sorry I'm late." He let his eyes wander about the room for a moment; everything was exactly the same as it had been before he left. "Well I suppose we can start the interview now." His eyes drifted over to look at Naomi who nodded in reply. "Okay then." A smile spread across his lips as he held up his camera. "I'm just going to take some pictures while you talk, and then we'll go outside for the photo shoot."

The band stood up; moving to sit down at a small table in the corner with Naomi sitting at the head. She smiled and pulled out a notebook, flipping to the page with her list of questions.

"So, this will be Bad Luck's first album since the band was reformed with a new lead singer right?" Hiro opened his mouth to speak but Itachi rudely interrupted him.

"Yes this is our second album, and it will be our best yet. I think I speak for everyone when I say that we have only gotten better since the band reformed." He flipped his crimson colored hair away from his eyes, and smirked in Shuichi's direction. _Yeah that's right, I am so much better than you'll ever be Shindou._

Naomi blinked in surprise and cast a quick glance at Shuichi who seemed unfazed by the new lead's remark. "Oh well I'm sure the fans are ready to hear the new album." She forced a smile and went on to another question; each one being answered by Itachi.

XXXXX

The interview and photo shoot went by quickly, and soon Shuichi found himself back at the hotel. Hiro and Fujisaki had both tagged along as well.

"I swear Itachi is such a prick!" Hiro exclaimed as he took another swig from his bottle of beer. Fujisaki nodded in reply, casting a glance over to Shuichi.

"He did seem like kind of a drama king, but I'm sure he's not that bad….right?"

Hiro nearly choked on his beer upon hearing Shuichi's response. "Were you even listening to half of what he said at the interview? Nearly every answer he gave insulted you in some way."

Shuichi shrugged and let out a soft yawn. "Yeah I heard it all right, but it didn't really bother me. I'm a photographer now, if he thinks I was a crappy lead singer then so what. Anyway though, you guys should probably be heading home. It's getting late and I've got to get up early tomorrow."

Hiro cocked an eyebrow and stood up, Fujisaki following suit. "Well alright Shu, we'll see you later then." He embraced the smaller man in a tight hug. "I know it probably doesn't mean much now, but you really are the best lead singer Bad Luck has ever had. Itachi is just jealous that he'll never be as good as you." Hiro pulled away and ruffled the once pink hair. "We'll see you later Shu."

XXXXX

Author's Note: Well I finally decided to stop being lazy and finish this chapter up. I hope it isn't too terrible, I don't think enough happened in it...but you can expect some drama in the next chapter. Shuichi comes face to face with Yuki for the gasp second time!! Dun Dun Dun! Well anyway Read and Review and remember flames will be deleted, but I do accept constructive criticism.


	6. Ch 5 The Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation..yada yada yada. I do however own my very own Kuma-Chan. *sticks out tongue*

XXXX

"I dun wanna ge up." Shuichi mumbled into his pillow as Naomi softly nudged his shoulder.

"Come on Shu, we've got Yuki's book signing this morning." She nudged again, but received no response. "Shuichi if you don't get up right this instant I'll have to take drastic measures, which could make the maids a little pissy."

Shuichi narrowed his eyes and turned his head just enough to see the smirk on the young woman's face. "Like what?" The girl continued to smirk as she walked out of the bedroom and then back in, carrying a metal bucket full of ice cold water. "You wouldn't"

"I would and you know it. Now get your scrawny ass out of bed!!" Naomi grabbed the covers and yanked them back, forcing Shuichi to curl up in a ball from the sudden lack of warmth.

"Fine! I'm up." Shuichi grumbled, stumbling out of bed and making his way into the wash room. "I'll meet you downstairs in the lobby when I'm ready."

XXXX

Shuichi made his way down the stairs dressed in a pair of black slacks a blue button up shirt and a black leather jacket. His hair was its normal messy self, but had been gelled a bit to look more stylish.

"Let's head out." He said, reaching the lobby and hoisting his camera bag higher up on his shoulder. "I wanna get this over and done with."

Naomi smirked as she eyed her friend's appearance. "Looking good Shu. Trying to impress anyone? You do look pretty hot."

"No." Shuichi rolled his eyes and turned to walk toward the door.

"Whatever you say Shu, but I think you should use those looks to your advantage." The small red head grinned as ideas swam about in her head. "I know! You said Yuki was a real playboy didn't you?"

Shuichi turned around, cocking an eyebrow at the shorter girl. "Yeah, so." His eyes widened as realization hit him. "No! Absolutely not!"

"Awww come on! I know you don't care about him, but it'll be fun. Besides it'll be funny to see the look on his face when he thinks you ran off and ended up being a total playboy."

"No!" The brunette crossed his arms and shook his head. "That's a total waste of time. I just want to get this over and done with, not mess around trying to make him jealous."

"Pleeeeeease." Naomi begged only to get the same answer from Shuichi. This didn't stop her from asking twenty more time though."

"Ugh! Fine!" Shuichi shook his head and started to head for the door again. "I can see you aren't going to shut up about it, so we'll go through with your little plan. I still think it's a waste of time though."

Naomi smirked as they crawled into the back of a taxi cab, this would be fun. She couldn't wait to see Yuki Eiri, his books were awesome and she was a huge fan. That didn't mean she liked him personally though, Shuichi had made the guy out to be a real bastard after all. As his friend, she couldn't sit by and let the chance to help Shuichi get back at this guy slip away.

XXXX

Yuki's eye twitched as another one of his screaming fan girls rambled on to him about how wonderful his latest novel was. He forced a smile and nodded his head as the girl spoke, it wasn't long before the girl left only to be replaced by another gushing fan. _When is that reporter going to be here? _He wondered as fan after fan approached him and received their autographed novel. _Reporters can be obnoxious, but it'd at least get me away from these fan girls for awhile._ As if on cue a small red head carrying a notebook came into view followed by a very handsome brunette.

The first thing Yuki noticed as the two approached was that the small girl was clinging tightly to the taller man's arm. He blinked suddenly noticing the man's eyes, they looked so familiar and yet different at the same time. _Shuichi? _Yuki cocked his head to the side, studying the man more. _No, but I have seen this man before_. _He was the one in the park that night; I mistook him for Shuichi then as well. _

"It's so nice to meet you Eiri-San. I'm Naomi." The red bowed and then turned to look at the tall brunette once again.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well Naomi." Yuki responded with a bow and a slight smile as he also turned his gaze upon the brunette. The man still had yet to voice his greeting. "And what may I ask is your name?"

"This is Shuichi!" Naomi replied, once again clinging to the brunette's arm. "He can seem kind of cold at times, but he's really a great big teddy bear!" She smiled brightly and nuzzled Shuichi's neck.

Yuki crossed his arms over his chest and smirked. "Shuichi?" He asked cocking his head to the side. "Shuichi Shindou?"

"That would be correct Eiri." Shuichi replied back in English, refusing to speak his native language at the moment. "It's good to see you."

Yuki was taken aback by the lack of emotion in his ex lover's voice as well as his fluency in English. In a way the younger man reminded him of his former self, or at least how he was back when they were together. The once sparkling violet eyes were cold as ice, and Yuki knew it was his fault.

"Shuichi!!! You're so handsome!!" He heard the red head gushed; she was practically all over the brunette who just seemed unfazed by the whole situation.

"Naomi, if you'd please remove yourself from me for the moment. I do believe that Eiri-San is ready to get this over and done with." Shuichi smirked slightly and then began to pry Naomi's arms away from him.

"Awww!!! You're such a meany Shu!" The reporter crossed her arms and turned away, a pout gracing her luscious red lips.

Shuichi laughed softly and pulled the small girl around to face him. "I'll make it up to you tonight." He replied lifting the girls chin up and leaning forward to nibble on her neck.

Yuki cleared his throat to breakup the love fest before him; he wanted to get this interview over as soon as possible. He didn't think he could handle watching Shuichi and this girl any longer. _I wish there was something I could do to get him back. He seems rather happy how he is now though._ Yuki sighed internally as he began the interview, Shuichi walking about taking photos. _I always expected for Shuichi to come running back eventually, but he's not running back now. He's moved on. _

XXXX

"Well that was fun." Naomi said as the two sat back into the cab, heading off toward the hotel. "He seemed kind of irked that I was hanging all over you, maybe that's just me though."

Shuichi shook his head. "I think it's just you. He seemed pretty normal, or as normal as that bastard gets anyway." He gave a snort and crossed his arms. "He hasn't changed at all since I left. Pity really, some change would likely do him some good."

Naomi sighed softly and leaned back against the head rest. "Well..did our little act make you feel better, even if only a little?"

"Well I didn't exactly feel bad to begin with; I mean it's not my fault that Yuki is a bastard." He paused for a moment. "But it was kind of funny in a way I guess." Shuichi shook his head smirking. "He probably thinks I'm a total playboy now, even if he doesn't care."

XXXX

Yuki sighed softly and rested back against his couch, staring blankly at the ceiling. He

still couldn't believe how much Shuichi had changed. Dear God he just wanted to see "His" Shuichi again, not this…Yuki clone….well sort of Yuki clone. He wanted to hear Shuichi's loud screeching voice yelling his name 'Yuuuuukiiiii!'.

The blonde sighed again for perhaps the thousandth time since he had arrived back at his apartment. "How the fuck am I supposed to win him over again?" He pulled himself from the couch and headed into the kitchen, grabbing a beer from the fridge which he downed in ten seconds. _I know I'll insult his photography!_ The young bachelor thought sarcastically. He rolled his eyes, being a bastard had been the start of the relationship as well as the end of it. "Maybe…I can't believe I'm even thinking of this….but maybe I should actually take what I write in my crappy novels…and use it."

XXXX

Itachi stared at himself in the mirror, a light smirk evident on his flawless face. "Aww I'm so beautiful." He sighed as he flipped his hair. "So much better than that little Shuichi rodent." The redhead giggled at the insult. "Oh that was mean….Oh well!" He shrugged and went back to admiring himself. _Apparantly Tohma doesn't think you are the best Itachi, he wants Shuichi back…you overheard the conversation…remember?_ Itachi pouted slightly and leaned back in his chair. What if Shuichi changed his mind and decided to take Tohma up on his offer? "No! I can't allow that! I'm better than him damnit!"

The sound of shattering glass echoed about the redhead's small apartment, Itachi glaring angrily at the now broken mirror. "There has to be something I can do." He clenched his fists and turned to pace about his room. "Ahh." A smirk spread across his pale lips as an idea came to him. "Oh Itachi." He chuckled to himself. "You evil genius you."

XXXX

**Authors Note:**

Okay so I like totally died on you guys, I am soooooo sorry. Anyway I'm back again and I'm gonna try and stick with it this time, if I don't update for awhile….yell at me or something.


End file.
